


Mistake Messenger

by 1StoryMaker



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All The Tropes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Get ready for a wild ride, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making it up As I Go Along, Moving On, Putting in EVERYTHING, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Repressed Memories, Train-Wreck, hopefully, with mint eye we need to prepare for memory related shizz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: She had a life, a family. She has a job, an obligation.Did they seriously expect her to just agree and stay there happily?No way. She's MC dammit, and she can do what she wants, but that doesn't mean that she'll just quit either.Mari Cheng knew that her memories have been hazy for a while now but she was getting better. It was why she had finally taken a leave of absence from work for two weeks and was planning to head home.That is, until she found a phone that changed everything.Whoever these people claim to be, they seem interesting and she's just as curious about them as they are about her.Could she trust these people when she couldn't even trust herself? Do they hold the key to unlocking her memories?Or was it all a mistake?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Han Jumin & Main Character, Jumin Han & V, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kim Yoosung & Main Character, RFA & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), RFA/Happiness, V & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue Start

"Yes mama. I'll be resting, I know I promised to come by but I really feel like I just need a break. I'm still your little girl mama, don't worry, no one can replace you. No, I can and will never forget you."

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she shivered. "Yes mama. Next time I'll bring you here with me, then you won't feel so lonely in that house. No! I didn't say I'll sell it, I know how much it means to you. Maybe I'll see if I can get transferred there...I know. Love you too. Please take care of yourself. Yes, I will watch out for myself too."

She skipped to a halt as she reached the transit. She noticed a mobile on the ground.

_I wonder who could have left it here? It looks...woah...it's the latest model. Who could be soo reckless!_

The sound from her own phone reclaimed her attention, "Oh no, someone dropped their mobile, I think I'll have to give it to the cops or someone at the desk here. Bye mom, I'll call you day after OK? Yes, love you too. Tell papa I said hi. Good night."

With that, she pocketed her phone and picked up the sleek new mobile from the floor. As soon as she did it, it began to vibrate. Curious, and figuring that the owner may be trying to reach it, she unlocks it, to find no password but rather a weird screen.

**Unknown: Hello**

Should she respond? She wasn't sure, so she waited bit.

**Unknown: Can you see this?**

..._maybe there's something that shows someone has seen the message, kind of like whatsapp._

But hey, at least this meant that she could find out if this person knows the owner of the phone or maybe is the owner and hence appeared as "Unknown", so she types in,

**MC:** Who are you?

**Unknown: Finally connected, thank God.**

**Unknown: I'm sure you're surprised.**

_Yeah, no shit sherlock._

**Unknown: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger**

**Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. You see I just bought a new phone and had managed o install this private messenger before I had to get on my train. I didn't realise that I had dropped it off until later.**

**Unknown: I wish I could meet you and get it back but I'm stuck where I am.**

**Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app, hoping to get a reply**

**Unknown: Since I am in another city, I can't get it, but maybe you could drop it off for me?**

**MC:** An address?

_Wow. Stranger danger. This just seemed to be too well timed but then it could just be paranoia_.

**Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up this favour when you may be busy**.

**Unknown: But still**...

**Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help.**

**MC:** First, who are you?

**Unknown: *image***

**Unknown: See, this is me in the photo.**

**Unknown: Maybe this will help you see that I'm real and not suspicious.**

**Unknown: Helping out would make God happy.**

**Unknown: Oh sorry! I didn't mention it before, I'm religious.**

**Unknown: Nevermind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out.**

**Unknown: Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you when I get back.**

Well, she didn't have anything to do, plus giving him his phone directly will hopefully be less tiresome than giving it to the authorities, so she took the sub since surprisingly it was pretty close to her home. So even less of a hassle for her.

**MC:** Alright.

**Unknown: Thankyou**

**Unknown: Then I'll send you the address.**

**Unknown: Now how do you do that...**

**Unknown: Found it**

**Unknown: ** **address link**

The building was pretty nice, not great or new but pleasant. She went up the stairs and checked the mobile for the door no.

**MC:** OK. I think I'm there.

She noticed that there was password lock. Would this stranger give the password just so she could return it? The words stranger danger just kept playing in her mind but now in favour of the opposite.

Also the door had the _R.F.A. _inscribed onto it.

_Must be his job or organisation or maybe just the building thing?_

The vibrating of the mobile got her attention. _Right_. She's here for a reason.

  
**Unknown: Are you there? ^^ see. Nothing strange.**

**Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?**

**MC:** Yes.

**Unknown: I'll send you the digits, try it.**

**Unknown: *Sends digits***

**MC:** The door's open.

**Unknown: OK why don't you go inside.**

**Unknown: You can leave it on the table.**

Seeing that all went off without a hitch, she stepped in to do as told, however, before she could place it on the table as instructed, the phone vibrated.

**Unknown: Th**

**Unknown: ank**

**Unknown: you**

No sooner that happened, the screen goes all wonky and next thing, a chat room has opened up.

Several people who seemed familiar with each were chatting.

_Well this is going to be awkward._


	2. Prologue Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are these people and what on earth is going on?
> 
> Someone out there was lucky that she was naturally a curious person or else things might have turned out way more differently.

She was too confused but curious about it and read the messages as they came. There was a small message indicating that "MC" entered the chat room.

**Yoosung**: Failed my midterms fml T_T

**707**: Cuz U played LOLOL all night lol.

**Jumin** Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

**Yoosung**: I'm still on the list?! +_+

**Jumin** **Han**: Yes.

**707**: nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol.

**707**: in this day and age!

**ZEN**: Lame. Its nepotism.

**Jumin** **Han**: It's actually called recruitment.

_Really?_ She felt that she sided with ZEN, whoever that was on this matter. The names of some of these people seem familiar, but then again, it's a chat room...people create accounts and give themselves whatever usernames they want.

**ZEN**: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

**Jumin** **Han**: whatever I couldn't care less what you say.

**ZEN**: whats the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

**707**: I thought they were the same

_Same 707...same._

**Jumin** **Han:** It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

**Yoosung**: Oh... so you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

**ZEN**: sigh

_Ooh cute emoticons! Maybe I should get this app for myself too!_

**707**: wait!

**Yoosung**: why?

**ZEN**:?

**707**: think someone entered the chat room;;

**Jumin** **Han**: MC?

_Well...shit._

She suddenly realized that she indeed has been reading private chat room messages. But...OH yes. "MC" That must be her. After all, she had just entered...suddenly.

Wait.

What happened with Unknown? And she's still in this apartment. She should leave. That mobile pinged again.

**ZEN**: WTF! How did it get in here?!

_Excuse me! I'm pretty much human._

**707**: Hacker

**Yoosung**: Hacker?! There's a hacker in over room!

**Yoosung**: Sevnee do somdhign!

**ZEN**: Hey, typos. -_- ;;

**707**: wait a sec. I'm searching.

**Jumin** **Han:** who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

_Woah...Assistant. These are some weird ensemble of people...a weird role play chat? Pay attention to what's going and think about that later!_

**Jaehee** **Kang**: Yes, I am here.

**ZEN**: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

**Jaehee** **Kang**: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching.

**Jaehee** **Kang**: but I see something has just happened.

_Thank you for making my entrance even more dramatic._ She was confused, and couldn't help but wonder when will they let her explain.

**Yoosung**: omg

**Jwmin** **Han: **why is there a stranger in the chat room?

**Jaehee** **Kang**: No one can enter this chat room without installing the private app we use...it seems someone has downloaded the rfa messenger

**Yoosung**: I thought seven only let us download it?

**ZEN**: maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

**707:** maybe

**Jumin** **Han**: who downloaded it twice?

**Yoosung**: not me!

_Wait. So the mobile might to belong to one of these idiots. Great. That makes it soo much better. Geez, that guy now owes her-_

_Wait._

_None of them have the same photo._

Hesitantly, she types out hello while trying to think of a proper way to explain the situation.

**Yoosung:** gah! It's talking

_Last time i checked...I was still human._

**ZEN**: so its not two smartphones.

**Jumin Han**: Who is it?

**Yoosung**: Find out what it is!

_OK...I give up. Seriously dude?_

**Jaehee Kang**: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

_Wow...so formal._

**707**: oh wait!

**707**: Just found something. This is weird.

**ZEN**: What is it? Hurry and tell me.

**707**: I traced the IP

**707**: It's from Rika''s apartment.

**Yoosung**: Rika's apartment?

**Jumin Han**: Where was it?

**Jaehee Kang:** The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified

**707**: Anyway someone must have broken into her apt.

**707**: It talked just now, so it must be a person ^^;

**Yoosung**: So it hacked the program, Seven?

**707**: yup

**Yoosung**: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?

**Yoosung**: How did you get this app?!

**Yoosung**: gah~so scared right now...

**Yoosung**: I thought the apartment has a password lobk?

**ZEN**: typo

**Jaehee Kang:** I assume it was a break in.

_Was totally not._

**Jaehee Kang**: Username "MC" I recommend that you confess.

**ZEN**: Jaehee would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

**Jaehee Kang:** No, but it good to ask first.

Seeing that as her cue, she began to type, but paused as she saw the next string of messages coming in.

**707**: lol

**Jumin Han:** Quit shitting around.

**Jumin Han**: MC...Who are you?

**Jumin Han**: Reveal yourself, stranger.

**Jumin Han**: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

**ZEN**: Stranger, you will pay? Lmfao

**ZEN**: omg~*so scary*~

**ZEN**: It might be a girl.

Apparently that message got her typing something else.

**MC**: That's sexist.

**707**: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

**ZEN**: I'm not famous;; just a bit recognisable.

**Yoosung**: nah~ Look at the YouTube hits~

**ZEN**: Dude stahp;;

**707**: lolol

**Jaehee Kang**: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I've watched it.

**Yoosung**: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

**ZEN**: ;;Don't know, it's up to the director.

**Yoosung**: He's a celebrity lol! I'm going to tell everybody at school.

**Jumin Han**: Hey.

**Jumin Han**: Don't get distracted.

**Yoosung**: Oh right! Username MC...

**Jaehee Kang**: an abrupt stranger.

**707**: My hands are shaking as I hack.

**Jumin Han**: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now

**Yoosung**: yeeees! Who are you?

**ZEN**: Use proper english please.

**707**: I'll hack in and find out...but I think it responded earlier.

**ZEN**: Maybe

**ZEN**: One of my fans

**Jumin Han**: I doubt it. That person called you "sexist"

**MC**: Of course, I couldn't even send anything else, none of you gave me a chance.

**MC**: First reveal yourselves, I'm the most confused one here.

**Jumin Han**: How fierce.

**707**: lol. Definitely not a computer

**ZEN**: Seems more normal than I thought.

**MC**: What were you thinking?

**ZEN:** Nothing ~nothing~

**ZEN**: Are you a woman?

**707**: Zen. Be more serious, plz?

**707**: And wait a sec on the woman thing.

**707**: Looking it up.

_Wait...what? Isn't that illegal?_

**Jaehee Kang**: Such a search violates privacy laws.

_See? She gets it!_

**707**: Ya. I'm only saying I'm looking it up

**707**: No evidence that I'm actually hackginh

The girl just gritted her teeth. If what she read is right, this guy made this app and can control it as well. So...she's stuck.

**Yoosung** : Seven, that's obviously a lie. Lol

**Yoosung**: and I know that typo's on purpose

**Yoosung**: Still...

**Yoosung**: wont it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

_Exactly! This guy atleast gets it...though he still insists on referring to me as "it"._

**Yoosung**: so, should we... introduce ourselves?

**Jumin Han:** Are you serious?

**Jaehee Kang**: It's too early for that.

**ZEN**: Hi. I'm Zen (24 yrs old) Musical actor...Don't look me up on the Internet

**ZEN**: It's embarrassing.

**MC**: -_- fine~ I won't.

**Yoosung**: Zen, you're so brave!

**Jumin Han**: Guess he wanted to show himself off...but looks like he failed. Looks like this stranger has some sensibility.

**ZEN**: No way!

**ZEN**: Photo

**Yoosung**: omg...a photo too.

OK. She totally did not expect to see that. And yes...she had to admit, he's darn good looking. But did she recognise him? No.

**Jaehee Kang**: My eyes have been cleansed.

_Well lookie here! Ms uptight is actually a fangirl!_

**Jaehee Kang**: Wait. I can't be like this.

_No. Please be like this. We can fangirl together! You seem friendlier that way! Please don't go back to robot mode._

**Jumin Han**: I see that he had zero interest in privacy.

**707**: lolol

**707**: My nickname's 707

**707**: Real name's secret.

**707**: Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

**ZEN**: Your name's a secret, but not mine; ;

**707**: U don't care anyways lol.

**Jaehee Kang**: 707 has the strangest name, so I understand the secrecy.

**707**: The name's too holy to be spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

**ZEN**: Pray, yeah right;;

**MC**: After reading that, I can't help but think that it's something angelic like Gabe or...Luciel or...something

**707**: ...

**707**: Anyway, just remember me as the 22 yr old hacker lol

**707**: Where I live is also a secret.

_This guy..._

**MC**: Soo many secrets.

**ZEN**: Soo many secrets;;

**Yoosung**: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student... 21 yrs old.

**Jumin Han:** I don't know why everybody is introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.

_To be honest I agree with you...but it doesn't mean this bothers me. I'm at least getting some info here!_

**Yoosung**: photo

**707**: So warm and fuzzy here.

**ZEN**: Lol. Seven, you don't have any selfies to show?

**707**: Nothing recent.

**707**: Oh and also!

**707**: Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 assistant nd 26 yrs old respectively.

**707**: You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?

**Jumin Han**: why did you say that?

**707**: Doubt you'd do it yourself.

**Jumin Han:** Stop shitting around.

**707**: Oh, Fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

**Jumin Han**: Hey.

**Jumin Han:** Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

**707**: Photo

**707:** The cat's name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

**707**: Oh. U already said lol

**Yoosung**: That info is a bit useless...

**Yoosung**: We're not even close to this MC person yet.

_Aha! Finally acknowledged I'm a person now! Also...Jumin Han. Han...No wonder the name seemed familiar. Thank goodness they don't know my name yet. But I'll have to tell soon or maybe that Seven guy would tell._

**Jumin Han**: Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger...

**Jumin Han**: Idiot...

**Jumin Han**: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV.

**Jumin Han**: Photo

**707**: My precious privacy!

**ZEN**: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

**Yoosung**: CCTV screenshots omg

**Jumin Han**: And Yoosung.

**Jumin Ha**n: Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?

**MC**: Lmfaoo

**Yoosung**: Shocked Yoosung emoji

**707**: That was so funn~~

**707**: I want to see the cat again~

**Jumin Ha**n: No_._

**ZEN:** Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

**Jaehee**: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

**Jaehee**: Could it be that we have a security breach?

**ZEN:** True. MC, how did you get in here?

**Yoosung**: Is it really in Rika's apartment?

**707**: Yup. It's for sure...

**707:** How did it get the apartment password?!

**ZEN**: Where the hell is the apartment?

**MC**: Well, I had found this mobile and messaged its owner and he sent me the address.

**Jumin Han**: Chatting with a stranger...

**Jumin Han**: How naive.

**ZEN**: So cute lol

**ZEN**: Went to a strange address to return a stranger's mobile.

**Yoosung**: Don't listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous. Who knows if he's a bad man?

**ZEN**: Kidnappers use this type of trick nowadays. What if that stranger was one of them? Ypu should be more careful.

**Jaehee**: I agree. But she did do it for a noble cause

**707**: Wait. Did that person use this messenger app to message you?

**MC:** Yes. I assumed it to be another one of those messengers and thought he installed it in all his devices. He did say he only managed to install this app before he lost it.

**707**: Do u have that person's username or chat record?

**MC**: The username was 'Unknown'. And the record was deleted.

**Jumin Han**: Does the username not exist? Why is it 'Unknown'?

**707**: _I made it impossible to log in without setting a username._

**707**: _Nothing's in the log..._

**Yoosung**: What's a log? Is it a job title for online games?

**Jumin Han:** Tree trunk

**Jaehee**: It refers to past records;;

**ZEN**: Tsk tsk everyone's so dumb

**Jumin Han**: Never thought I'd hear that from you

**707**: Omg lolol can't believe Zen just said that

**Jumin Han**: The world must be coming to an end.

**Jaehee**: Everyone please calm down. Let's look at the situation at hand.

**707**: Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.

**Jaehee**: Who do you think that 'Unknown' person is?

**707**: Maybe...

**707**: A hacker!

**707**: I have everything covered!

**707**: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

**MC**: Like I said, I was on my way home and I found this phone and then this guy told me the address, pleaded me to drop it at his apartment.

**MC**: He told me the password and I put it since I believed it to be his house, after asking him repeatedly if it's alright for me to enter his place.

**707**: So...

**MC**: Yes.

**Jumin Han**: _I_ see...

**Jumin Han**: That 'Unknown' person could have dragged you into this.

**Jaehee**: I see.

**707**: Anyways.

**707**: _I _should trace the person who distributed the app.

**Jumin Han:** If what she is saying is true.

**Jaehee**: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

**707**: Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

**707**: I'll call and explain everything.

**Jumin Han**: I can call.

**707**: Already on it lol

**ZEN**: Fast.

While they were waiting for ...V? Our Lady decided to think about this a bit.

_...I guess they have all been introduced. Why does this feel like I'm the main character of some weird dating sim or story? As if I don't have enough on my plate already._

Tsk tsk. We all can see where this going.


	3. Prologue End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our MC will never learn how to curb her curiosity. However, given her "condition", she needs a moment to backtrack and understand the events that are taking place.
> 
> Also, there's a party and blackmail involved!

Maybe it's time to just backtrack and think. Time for her to get the facts straight.

Her name is Mari Cheng.

She has her own small business...well, being the head of a research company counts. Though she hasn’t doing much work recently due to certain events which she shouldn’t be focusing on

Then earlier today as she was going home, she saw a phone on the ground. She picked it up, it rang and she responded.

The caller claimed to be owner who was now out of the country and requested her to drop it at his place. That alone should have been the end of it but nooo, she liked to go out of her way to help someone. And was lazy to bother with the law, like who really does that anymore? Not her.

He knew the password for the lock so she entered after a slight hesitation. It was his place and he gave the permission. It should be recorded in their chat history.

However, the moment she entered, the chat room changed and she got involved in the rfa...which sounds familiar but she still can't seen to place it.

Now she's waiting with the other's for someone called...V to come and sort this mess.

**MC**: Who's V?

**ZEN**: V is… like our boss.

**707**: The evil mastermind**.**

**Jumin Han:** …or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

**Jumon Han**: _I hope V comes and takes care of all this._

**ZEN**: V's too busy these days to come chat… We'll get to talk to him because of this~

**Yoosung:** We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.

**ZEN**: Well… that's true…

**Jaehee**: V should know that MC is here so let's just wait.

**Jaehee**: Seven, are you calling him?

**707**: Ya.

**Yoosung**: But shouldn't we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?

**Yoosung**: She has to know how serious it is that she's here!

**MC**: ...I just want to go home...if it's a top secret thing or whatever, I can just leave.

**Jumin Han**: What's more serious is that she's in Rika's apartment.

_Who the bloody hell is Rika?!_ Just when she thinks she's getting ahead...

**Yoosung**: That's true…

**Jaehee**: I am always ready to call the police.

**MC**: If I see one now I think I'll end up crying.

**Yoosung**: Don't MC! She's not serious!

**MC**: Because I could have prevented all this if I had just gone and handed over this mobile to the police itself like I had first planned.

**Yoosung**: Jaehee's scary T_T

**Jumin Han**: Until we figure out who MC is

**Jumin Han:** I don't want to reveal anything.

**Jaehee**: I agree.

**MC:** Yeah...I understand.

**707:** Wecan.

**707**: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

**Yoosung**: Type after you finish the call.

**707:** Lookedintoownerofdevice.

**707**: she'scutelol

**Yoosung**: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?

**MC**: But I'm not a girl.

**707:** whythefuckulyin?

**Yoosung**: ?

**ZEN**: Are you a girl or a boy?

**707**: She's definitely female. 24.

**ZEN**: Oh! A girl!

**MC**: Why does it feel like ZEN is extremely happy about that?

**ZEN**: Aren't you more worried about how he found out your gender and age?

**MC**: He's a hacker. He probably saw my fb page or someth-

**MC**: wait. This isn't my phone. So even if you hack...you're not getting my info_._

**707**: Itolduimahacker.

**707**: Butnoevidenceididit

**707**: CCTVcam.

**707**: Juminphotoofmeandellieremindedme

**MC**: So face search?

**Jaehee**: That's why he only knows your name and age.

**707**: Now i can look further

**707**: She is cute!

**ZEN**: Show me a photo

**707**: Nope

**707**: How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

**707**: Photo

_Did he?_ She clicked on it to open a photo of a young lady, dressed formally, getting out of a car.

That was definitely not her, but she could guess who it was since only one person's face she had yet to see. And that was the only other female here.

**Jumon Han**: ?

**ZEN**: Is that MC!?

**Yoosung**: omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?

**Jaehee**: ;;;;;

**MC**: Yikes! How daft can you guys get? Isn't that Jaehee?

**Jaehee**: That is a photo of me.

**Yoosung**: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

**ZEN**: So..sorry for not recognizing you;_;_

**Jaehee**: Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?

**Jumin Han**: …

**Jaehee**: A stranger was able to tell it's me while none of you can.

**Jumin Han**: Now what are we going to do?

**707**: V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

**V:** I'm already logged in.

**707**: Oh, V! You're here ^_^

**ZEN**: Finally he's here.

**V:** Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

**Jumin Han**: Oh well.

**V**: How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?

**Jaehee**: Yes. It's been a long time, V.

**Yoosung**: Hey V

**V**: Hey.

**V:** Well, I heard about a situation.

**V**: Mari is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

**707**: I told him everything through the phone.

**Yoosung**: Mari?

**MC**: Yeah. That's my name.

**Jumin Ham**: Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

**V:** Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

**Yoosung**: …Thought V knew.

**Yoosung**: She never invited me to her apartment.

**Jumin Han**: It's the same for everyone else.

**Jumin Han**: No one's been there before.

**Yoosung**: Tell us the address. I'll go there… I want to check who MC is myself.

**Yoosung**: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

**707**: Uhm. Sorry but…

**707**: I can't tell you that.

**Yoosung**: ?

**Yoosung**: I'm her surviving family.

**ZEN:** Maybe because you're just her cousin?

_Ouch. Seriously? What is this?_

**707**: Not even her immediate family can go.

**707:** And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

**Yoosung**: Then who?

**V**: Me.

_Dude. You just said you didn't know the password to this place!_

**Yoosung**: You don't even know the password!

**V**: I just respected her privacy.

**Yoosung**: …Were you really in a relationship with her?

**Jumin Han: **I can't believe you never knew the password.

**V**: I've never even been there. I just know where it is.

**MC**: But it is in your name?

**V**: Yes, the apartment is in my name.

**V**: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

**V**: I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

**Jumin Han**: I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

**Yoosung**: You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

**Jumin Han**: Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

**V**: Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

**V**: Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.

**Yoosung**: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment?

**Jaehee**: Since he's responsible for the organization's classified information_._

_Confidential, my ass._

_I have no clue what's going on, but this is all soo fishy. Do I want to know? Hell yes, but logically, I don't want myself to be involved in this mess._

**707: **Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.

_Go figure, the secretive guy is the secret intelligence officer of the group._

**707: **Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

**707: **I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

**Yoosung: **Oh…

**Jumin Han: **I see.

_What do they see that I don't? Doesnt it all feel a bit too sketchy to them?!_

**V:** Only Luciel and I know the address.

**V:** I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

**V:** Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.

There he went, mentioning someone else. Why can't she just leave and pretend none of this ever happened?

Oh right, she would be stuck with a phone and an unlocked stranger's apartment.

**MC: **Luciel?

**ZEN:** That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’

**MC:** Holy shit I was right!

**Jaehee: **lol

**Yoosung: **omg Jaehee just said lol

**Jumin Han:** I think it’s his baptismal name?

**707:** I’m going to go pray for a moment.

_Oh no you won't, first I need answers._

**MC: **What’s classified information?

**V:** All the information there is classified.

**V: **So MC… Is that what I call you?

She didn't see any point in telling him otherwise since that's what they have been referring to her as.

**V: **Please do not touch anything there.

**V: **For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

**V:** The alarm will ring.

Christ, that's worrisome but then again, it's not like she even entertained the thought.

**MC: **I had no plans to do anything else out here. I just want to return home now.

**Yoosung: **What do we do about her apartment?

**Yoosung: **Can MC stay there?

_Thank you Yoosung, you're the only one who seems to consider my plight._

**V: **First…

**V:** No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?

**V: **Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

**Jumin Han:** Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

She still couldn't help but wonder why did his name feel familiar. Atleast he seemed sensible so far.

**Jumin Han: **But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

**V:** If it’s someone who knows the password…

**V: **It might be someone that Rika trusted.

**Jumin Han: **Someone Rika trusted?

**V: **I am only guessing…

**707: **So then that ‘Unknown’ person…

**707: **knew Rika!?

**707: **I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.

**Yoosung: **I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…

**ZEN:** That is… a bit surprising.

V: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.

**V: **She…

**V: **had a deep world of her own.

**Yoosung:** …

Mari paused at that. Was she detecting some hostility there?

**Jumin Han:** …Anyways, V, continue.

**V:** If I am right.

**V: **MC being at her apartment right now…

**V:** Rika must have wanted that.

**Jumin Han:** Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

**V: **I’m not saying she wanted Sen to be there… but maybe…

**V:** Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

**V: **At the place she worked before.

**Jumin Han:** What…?

**ZEN:** No way…

**Jaehee: **The work Rika did before…

**707:** Hosting parties?

**ZEN:** You mean Rika’s party.

**Yoosung: **Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

**Yoosung: **If she made that decision when she was alive.

**V: **That’s my guess… but yes.

**V: **Since she didn’t leave a will.

**V: **According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn’t seem dangerous.

**Jumin Han:** I’m not sure about this to be honest…

**V:** Besides, she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.

**V: **Whoever she might be.

**707:** But still…

**ZEN: **If that’s what V thinks…

**What? Parties? Secrets? Classified information? What the hell.**

**MC: **I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…Who the hell is Rika?

**707: **Owner of the phone?

**707: **You were phished lol

**707:** According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there

**707: **had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to the apartment.

**Jaehee:** Wait…

**Jaehee: **I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.

**Jaehee:** But…

**Jaehee: **This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

**Jaehee: **If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said.

**Jaehee: **For all we know, MC could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person.

**707: I** feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.

**Jaehee: **?

**V: **Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

**V: **But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

**V: **If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

**Jumin Han:** Hmm.

Now it's getting out of hand. She began go type again, hoping to get a decent explanation.

Though so far it's been a bust. So maybe she out to try getting out of it for they seem to be making mountains out of a mole hill.

She felt like they were now going to try to convince her to just be a part of their weird group.

**MC: **I'm not Interested. I think I'll just leave...

**ZEN: **How chic…

**ZEN: **Cute is nice but chic women have their own charms.

**Jumin Han:** He’s gone insane.

**707: **Lol excited because she’s a girl?

**ZEN: **Yup.

_Couldn't you be a little more obvious? Geez, how desperate is that guy?_

**Jumin Han: **Excited because of a stranger?

**Jumin Han:** Your heart is insane.

**707: **Lololololol lmfao at what Jumin said.

**707: **Insane heart lolololol

**Jaehee: **Zen, isn’t it quite inappropriate to fall for someone you have never met?

**ZEN:** Uhm. yes.

**ZEN: **I can’t control myself.

**Jaehee:** omg

**Jumin Han:** -_-

**Yoosung: **MC, you may not be interested right now, but won’t you listen to what we have to say?

**Yoosung:** You are involved now that you’re here.

**Yoosung: **Regardless of whether you like it or not.

**707: **Ya. If you don’t cooperate, we can all team up to put u in trouble.

**707: **First, we all know that u trespassed on the apartment^^

Were they threatening her? _Shit_.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She did not ask for this.

**ZEN: **Is that a threat?

**707: **Yup. I will threaten anyone in here who doesn’t follow V’s decision.

**707: **I am V’s slave.

**V:** …Uhm. Thank you?

Mari laughed at that. Here she was, being threatened for being a decent human being and the guy seems to be a meme.

Though, she noticed that she was no longer panicking.

**Yoosung: **Is that how we roll now?

**707: **Uhm. No lol

**MC**: Oh… Alright. I’ll listen for now.

**707: **Thank you for ur cooperation.

**ZEN: **Rika is…

**ZEN:** V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

**Yoosung:** Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

**Yoosung: **She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

_Wait. What? Are they serious? All this just for-_

**MC: **A party?

**707: **Ya

**MC: **For a good cause?

**707: **She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need

**707: **and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

**707:** Rika

**707:** founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far.

**707: **The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

**Yoosung:** She was an amazing person…

**Yoosung: **She always sparkled.

**ZEN: **And Rika…

**ZEN: **is no longer here with us…

**ZEN: **She passed away a year and a half ago.

**707:** MC has to know this anyways…

**ZEN: **Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet

**ZEN:** so please just keep it to yourself… MC.

**Jumin Han: **I still can’t believe…

**Jumin Han: **that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this.

**Jumin Han:** But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so.

**Yoosung:** …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.

**ZEN:** But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.

**Jumin Han: **We don’t even know who she is though.

**ZEN: **Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;

Considering how things have been going so far, Mari felt like it was more because of her gender and his probably lewd feelings and nothing else.

**Jumin Han: **Not because MC’s a girl?

_Bingo_.

**V:** Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…   
  
**V:** Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.   
  
**V: **707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.   
  
**V:** So for now, please just believe in me and wait.   
  
**707:** I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.   
  
**V: **Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.   
  
**V: **MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.   
  
**V: **It won’t be good if the alarm rings   
  
**V:** Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.   
  
**MC: **What do you mean?   
  
**MC: **I thought this is just a messenger app?   
  
**V:** I know there to be other features.   
  
**V: **Seven will know the details.   
  
**707:** Yeah.   
  
**707: **This app program is not just a simple messenger.   
  
**707:** All the party related emails in Rika’s computer   
  
**707: **will be transferred to this app.   
  
**707: **U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.   
  
**707:** And send personal messages to other members…   
  
**V:** Then there’s no need for MC to touch Rika’s old things.   
  
**Jaehee: **All MC has to do is use this app.   
  
**707: **I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.   
  
**707:** Glad there’s a use for them lol   
  
**ZEN:** Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?   
  
**Yoosung:** Mine neither…   
  
**Yoosung: **Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?   
  
**707:** omg   
  
**V:** I’m sorry…   
  
**V:** But I have to leave.   
  
**707: **Okay. See u later, V.   
  
**V:** Jumin.   
  
**Jumin Han: **?   
  
**V: **Please take care of things for me.   
  
**Jumin Han: **…Alright.   
  
**V has left the chatroom. **  
  
**707: **…V’s gone.   
  
**ZEN:** Yup. What’s he so busy with?   
  
**Jumin Han:** None of your business.   
  
**707:** Anyways, let’s do what V said. MC, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?   
  
**ZEN: **Yup. And come chat with us regularly.   
  
**Jumin Han: **Why doesn’t everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her.   
  
**Jumin Han:** And invite her to the organization.   
  
**Jaehee:** Alright.   
  
**Jaehee: **RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.   
  
**Jaehee: **At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.   
  
**ZEN: **Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.   
  
**Jaehee: **This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.   
  
**707: **I created this chatroom lol.   
  
**Yoosung: **Everyone knows that already…   
  
**Jaehee: **Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released   
  
**Jaehee:** the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.   
  
**Jaehee: **But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party   
  
**Jumin Han: **Yeah… not a single one.   
  
**Jumin Han:** We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.   
  
**Jaehee: **…And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.   
  
**707:** We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.   
  
**Yoosung:** We shared our memories of Rika too.   
  
**Jaehee: **…MC, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.   
  
**Jaehee:** If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.   
  
**Jaehee: **Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…   
  
**Jumin Han:** Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.   
  
Basically, Mr. Familiar name, Mr. Incharge but fishy, Mr. Desperate but handsome, Luciel Choi the secret spy, Yoosung who is probably still a student and Ms. Jaehee Kang.   
  
_What a bunch of characters._   
  
**ZEN: **If MC joins, it will be seven.   
  
_That's a pretty auspicious number, isn't it?_   
  
**Yoosung: **Is she… really becoming a new member?   
  
**Jumin Han:** We didn’t hear from MC yet.   
  
**Jumin Han: **MC.   
  
**Jumin Han: **All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that.   
  
**Jumin Han:** Our organization has done a lot of good so far.   
  
**Jumin Han: **… You will never regret joining.   
  
**Yoosung:** I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?   
  
**Jumin Han:** I am only following V’s decision.   
  
**ZEN: **If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.   
  
**707:** Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo.   
  
**ZEN: **Send the photo.   
  
**707:** No.   
  
**ZEN: **Damn.   
  
**Jumin Han: **Men will be men.   
  
**ZEN:** And you’re not a man?   
  
**707: **Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.   
  
**ZEN:** Omg…   
  
**ZEN: **Go away. You scare me.   
  
**Jumin Han: **Not even worth responding to that.   
  
**Yoosung:** But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?   
  
**Jaehee: **Famous people must not act that way.   
  
**ZEN: **Gosh~ I’m not famous~   
  
**Jumin Han: **Everyone stop messing around.   
  
**Jumin Han: **I was talking?   
  
**Jaehee:** I apologize.   
  
**Jumin Han: **MC, will you join RFA?   
  
Considering the threat earlier, she had no choice but still...   
  
**MC: **What do I get if I join?   
  
**ZEN: **Whatever your heart desires.   
  
**Jumin Han:** It would be nice if you could.   
  
**ZEN: **MC, are you interested in musicals?   
  
**Yoosung:** Zen, I never knew you were so into girlsss!!   
  
**ZEN: **No, I just like the real deal.   
  
**ZEN: **Join, MC.   
  
**ZEN:** Do you want to talk privately? I’ll give you my number.   
  
**707: **Zen, why are u being so aggressive lol?   
  
**ZEN: **Haha…   
  
**Jumin Han:** Has it been 3 years since his last fling?   
  
**ZEN: **It’s been longer. Damn…   
  
**ZEN:** But I’ve never seen you with a woman? Ever?   
  
**Yoosung:** Stop it… Guys…   
  
**Yoosung: **I’ve never… been with anyone…   
  
**Jaehee: **…   
  
**ZEN:** …   
  
**Jumin Han: **Anyways.   
  
**ZEN: **Ye, yeah.   
  
**ZEN:** Anyways, we’re just going to think that you’re joining, MC.   
  
**MC:** Alright. It looks fun. I’ll give it a go.   
  
**Yoosung:** That’s a fast decision..   
  
Yes, because she had been threatened earlier.   
  
**Jumin Han:** Ha. I like it.   
  
**Jaehee: **I wonder if you have thought this through.   
  
**ZEN:** Welcome, MC. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.   
  
**707:** Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.   
  
_Before I figure out a loophole you mean?_   
  
**Yoosung:** Even the processing is fast…   
  
**Yoosung: **MC must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast. 

Or terrified, but she wouldn't tell them that. If one thing life has taught her, it is that nothing ever comes from being an open book. It is just fodder for others to exploit you and leave you dry.

Given the fact that she is at a disadvantage here, she knew she had to play for keeps.  
  
**Jaehee: **She may not be a careful person.   
**Jumin Han: **Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?   
  
**Yoosung: **Hey~ Jaehee, don’t be like that.   
  
**Jaehee: **It is not that.   
  
**Yoosung: **…I’m glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.   
  
_Isn't Jaehee a female?_   
  
**Yoosung:** MC! If you have any questions, I can answer them.   
  
**Yoosung: **Ask anything you need.   
  
**Yoosung: **No need to worry about anything ^^   
  
**707:** Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.   
  
**Yoosung:** You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?   
  
**707:** ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.   
  
**ZEN:** …Don’t collect anything without MC’s permission.   
  
**707:** Ya.   
  
**707: **I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.   
  
**ZEN: **Background check on MC?   
  
**707: **Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow.   
  
**Yoosung: **Stop it. You get paid enough.   
  
**707:** How do u know how much I get paid?   
  
**Yoosung:** I saw your new car on fb…   
  
**707: **Oh lol. Did u like the photo?   
  
**Yoosung:** Yup.   
  
**707: **Good job lol.   
  
**707:** I’m gonna peace out.   
  
**Jaehee: **Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.   
  
**ZEN: **Yeah?   
  
**Jumin Han:** Hmm. Let me check my schedule…   
  
**Yoosung: **Okay.   
  
**707: **Anyways, welcome MC.   
  
**Yoosung: **Welcome!! Good luck to us.   
  
**ZEN: **Glad you joined, MC ^^   
  
**Jumin Han: **We’ll see how you do.   
  
**Jaehee: **For now, I look forward to working with you.   
  
**Jumin Han has left the chatroom. **  
  
**ZEN: **Oh… By the way   
  
**ZEN:** I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…   
  
**ZEN: **Or not. Bye~!   
  
With that, the others left the chatroom.   
  
Sighing, she exited it as well and noticed that the door was still open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the prologue!
> 
> From here on out, I will be switching between chatrooms of the first 4 days of Casual and Deep Story routes.  
Mind, the chats are all going to be changed as well.


	4. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijinks ensue courtesy of a hacker.  
Maybe MC ought to take a breather and chill in that room. It is a bit stuffy though... wait, it belonged to a dead person didn't it?

Debating whether to close it and obey them or test the depth of their threat by making a run for it, she walked out into the hallway.

She noticed how eerily silent it was and shivered.

Immediately a sound began to play and she jumped, looking around confused for a moment before realizing that it was the phone that got her into this mess.

Taking it out, she noticed the caller ID read "707" and picked it up.

"Rrrrrrr. Rrrrrrr. Uhm, uh... Your bank account has bee used for a fun prank. Uh... were you aware of this? I must first verify your cell phone number for identification purpose, so please calmly follow the instructions."

Stunned for a moment at the distinct voice of one at a customer service, she replied, "Wait. What? What should I do? What prank was it?"

She couldn't afford to have another prank played against her. Why can't the day go on well for her.

"My gullible...I mean, my good customer, please calm down. And take a deep breath. Breathe in - breathe out -!"

Realizing that indeed, she was close to a break down, she followed his instructions.

He had a nice voice. It was soothing but it sounded playful...as if...

Wait.

"You must keep it together at a time like this. Now, if you've taken a deep breathe, please go ahead and say, 'Honey, I love you!'"

She was grateful that the hallway was empty because she knew her face was red and could feel her eyes popping out.

That brat! She was such an idiot!

"You know, like how the teddy bears say it."

She even saw the caller ID before accepting it, didn't she?

"I'm hanging up now~" she said.

"Good jo-. Wait what? No. NO! Don't hang up!! It's me, Seven! I just called to check whether this is the right number. I sure had you worried for a while, didn't I? But...with Rika's apartment and all, you're so gullible! You shouldn't fall for stupid things like this!"

"Hanging up in 3, 2 -"

"Hey! You should be glad I was the one who called you. From now on, just hang up if you receive a call like this-period. And if you're unsure whether it's a scam, just call me. Okay? I'll check for you even if I'm busy."

"That's quite a favour to do for someone you just came to know about." She replied.

"You're part of the RFA now" he replied as though that would explain everything.

Feeling like the conversation was ending but not wanting it to, she decided to try his game a bit.

"Beep. Beep. We have detected criminal activity on your account."

Surely he'd play along?

"What?! You managed to get into a hacker's account? That's bold!!! But, I don't really have a bank account. My boss told me cash is the best way to make money."

"That's just even more suspicious than a scam caller."

"Anyways," he totally ignored that bit. "I'll inform the others about the number. Now, if you get a call from this app, you'll see their faces so you will know for sure who is calling."

"Oh ok. You're just lucky you caught me off guard today!"

"Sure sure. Ms. Red face... I mean, Mari, I'll call you some time later. Bye bye!"

With that he hung up.

Tilting her head back, she let out a frustrated groan and then went back into the apartment. This time, she made sure to close the door.

Since she was going to be stuck in here, she figured she might as well have a look at what is there.

The fridge was...well, she expected it to be stocked.

Alas, it was empty. Made more sense considering the others stated that the owner has been dead for over a year. Though the place is actually pretty neat and clean.

"Has someone been cleaning this place?" She mused to herself. Might be that "Unknown" fellow since these people didn't know about the location.

The cupboard had some clothes, luckily they were free size, so they would fit. Even the dresses.

"Still, I'd rather wear my clothes than a stranger's, especially not a deceased one's!"

There were papers and pens stacked and kept on the study table. There were clean sheets kept in the cupboard that she used and made the bed.

The kitchen was stocked with utensils and cutlery.

The bathroom was functional.

Overall, the place wasn't too bad. It was definitely better than her apartment.  
Though, did she really want to move in here for an indefinite amount of time?

She wasn't sure. Both were single room apartments.

Checking her phone, she noticed the lack of messages that required her attention. So she checked the other mobile, the one with the RFA chatroom.

Looked like some of them were online.

They were discussing about... being lonely. Geez Zen was desperate. Yoosung had a point.

Wasn't it time for them to be off for work or something?

**MC: **You haven't left for work yet?

**ZEN:** Good seeing you~!

**ZEN: **I don't have a set work time.

**ZEN: **Why hasn't the Director dude left for work yet?

**JUMIN: **I was just about to go out.

**MC: **Hello Jumin.

**JUMIN:** _Hello._

**ZEN: **So lame that you responded to her with another hello lol

**JUMIN: **I have to be polite to a member of the RFA.

**ZEN: **Aha. I see you're helpless in front of V.

**JUMIN:** Isn't everyone in this organization?

**MC:** But Jumin, don't you have to go to work?

**JUMIN: **Like I said earlier, _I was about to._

**ZEN:** No one's going to give the executive a hard time for being late.

_Executive? _She would have to look them all up later.

**JUMIN: ** _Assistant Kang will say something though._

**ZEN: **Oh, right.

**JUMIN:** What are you doing at this hour, MC?

**MC:** I was just bored lol

**JUMIN:** _I see. I guess you come here for the same reason as Zen._

**ZEN: **What are you talking about. It's the same for you too.

**JUMIN:** I won't deny that.

**JUMIN: ** _This chat room is quite addictive._

**JUMIN:** _I can brag about Elizabeth 3rd as much as I want._

**ZEN:** Whatever;;

**ZEN:** No one cares about cat pictures.

**JUMIN:** Take this!

He posted a picture of the cutest cat she had ever seen!

**MC:** omfg...

**ZEN: ** **MC's surprised! God.**

**ZEN: **Are you okay?

**JUMIN:** _A cat is not a bomb._

**JUMIN:** _A cat is a cat._

**MC: **THAT IS THE MOST ADORABLE KITTY I HAVE EVER SEEN!

**JUMIN:** _Thank god at least one person appreciates her beauty._

**JUMIN: **I tend to believe that a person who likes animals cannot be bad...

**MC:** Like? This is love at first sight! Her fur looks so soft and its white, like snow.

**ZEN: **You only believe what you want to believe.

**JUMIN:** Certainly, is that not life?

**ZEN:** Don't pretend to be so above everything!

**JUMIN:** Anyways.

**JUMIN:** Cats are the best pet, so MC, you should look into it.

**JUMIN: **Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off to work.

**JUMIN:** She's the only one I need.

**ZEN: **What are you talking about;; You make all of your maids see you off.

**JUMIN:** _What I mean is_... _Elizabeth 3rd is the only __one who sees me off with a loving soul._

**ZEN:** Loving soul lol

**ZEN: **If you treated your employees with a loving soul, they'd polish your shoes and lay out a red carpet.

**JUMIN: ** _It's a waste giving yourself to people you've employed. It's a business relationship. Money should be all there is to it._

**ZEN: **Well. That depends on the person.

**ZEN:** What do you think, MC?

**MC:** It's better to treat people like actual human beings than to be so strict.

**JUMIN: **I forget what you call that.

**JUMIN: **A family-like company? Ha.

**ZEN:** MC, ignore that pompous jerk.

**MC:** But then, I don't exactly run a company worth billions, so take my opinion with a grain of salt.

**ZEN: **The director that I work with is really nice to the actors.

**ZEN: **He buys us food with his own money and stays late to encourage us.

**ZEN: **So I enjoy every show.

**ZEN: **One director I worked with before just did his job and took his paycheck...

**ZEN:** And the result was just that too.

**JUMIN: ** _That's a good example._

**JUMIN:** It's not my style, but I should acknowledge that society is diverse.

**ZEN: ** _I've seen people online crying out that working in your company is like being a slave, but I may be wrong._

**JUMIN:** They should be honored to be my slaves. They are probably tears of joy.

**MC:** Can we change the subject?

All that talk about bosses reminded her of her job. She had just gotten herself a week off and did not want to think about how it has gone so far.

**ZEN:** Yeah. Let's talk about something else.

**JUMIN:** We can talk about cats.

**ZEN:** No.

**JUMIN: **MC, do you like cats?

**MC:** I tend to like them.

**JUMIN:** _I knew V has a good eye for people._

**ZEN:** You're an animal loving girl.

**JUMIN: **_Fluffly fur, cute and pink paws_...

**JUMIN**: _The perfect pet that is even affectionate._

**ZEN: **If I have to get a pet, I'd get a dog.

**ZEN:** A cat's a bit too;;; sensitive. Not for me.

**MC:** I mean, I do like dogs too.

**ZEN:** Right?

**ZEN:** I'm allergic to fur so I can't have pets anyways.

Oh, she would have to keep that in mind then.

**ZEN:** But that 'unquestionable' loyalty that dogs have... is so innocent and heartbreaking.

**ZEN:** Humans will never be like that.

**JUMIN:** _Ha._

**ZEN:** _It's a quality that you don't have at all._

**JUMIN: ** _I'm human so I don't need that quality._

**JUMIN: ** _Cats are enough._

**ZEN:** Yeah yeah, go marry a cat.

**ZEN:** I won't have to give congratulatory money then.

**JUMIN: **So you were actually thinking of paying.

MC: I think I can understand Jumin since I do have a soft spot for cats.

**JUMIN:** _A woman who recognizes the beauty of cats. I'll have to reconsider you._

**JUMIN:** _Do you know that even Assistant Kang doesn't care for cats?_

**JUMIN:** _My heart aches that this beautiful creature is not appreciated enough._

**ZEN:** Hmm....

**ZEN: **Well, maybe MC's sensual like cats.

**ZEN:** I don't like cats, but I do love cat-like women lol

_The hell? Why is this guy like this?_

**JUMIN:** _I cannot believe you've turned our wonderful discussion of cats vulgar._

**JUMIN:** _I hope we talk more about cats when Zen's not here, MC._

**MC:** _I_ _ agree._

**JUMIN:** I don't care what other people think.

**JUMIN: ** _Elizabeth 3rd's love is all I need._

**ZEN: **I bet you sleep while hugging the cat.

**ZEN:** I can't even begin to imagine all the fur on your bed.

**JUMIN:** ..._Did you just imagine my bed?_

**ZEN:** **Get lost.**

**JUMIN: **Ha. If you live with one, you'll see that they are the best animals. Oh, I guess you'll never get to because of your allergy. How tragic. You are missing out on a big joy of life.

**ZEN: **Don't care. I have plenty of other joys.

**ZEN: **I'm going to leave now to enjoy one of those which is reading fan letters and practicing my lines.

**ZEN: **Bye.

**MC: **Good bye.

**ZEN: **Have a good day MC.

**JUMIN: **I'm leaving first.

**JUMIN: **_Adios_...

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN: **What's with that old man...;;

**MC: **He had to have the last word.

**ZEN: **Let's not try thinking about that cat obsessed freak. Let's talk again soon ^^

With that he left the chatroom as well.

Keeping the mobile aside, she went towards the kitchen. Luckily there was a water filter placed there, meaning that there was supply of water which she could use for drinking.

Thirsty, she poured herself some of the water into a tumbler she had found on washed and drank it. Still unsure of whether she ought to follow their instructions and stay put or make a run for it, she decided to just wait it out by sitting on the bed placed in the main room.

And with that she was back to being bored and alone in a dead stranger's room. What fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a short chapter, but I wanted to post this before I get into the remaining days (especially since we won't be following the 11 days strategy here. MC has decided to do some things that will alter our timeframe and it is a pain to connect the relevant chatrooms, calls and new stuff into it.)  
This has achieved in making me admire the dedicated fanfiction writers who manage to keep the characters, well, in character. If any of you are reading this, kudos to you all.


	5. Sry, but pls read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, if you thought this was an update. It isn't but it could help motivate me to release the stuff I've got planned for this.

**Okay, okay. Calm down.** It's almost a _year_ since I last updated this. I know I know. It was a busy year, not as busy as the next year would be for me.

Plus I had a bit of an issue where I felt that no one would be into this work of mine... until I recalled that I started it because I wanted to do my own spin and that I shouldn't have let such thoughts get the best of me.

So, I decided to finish it. If not the whole thing, atleast I will finish the common route (I.e., Mari and the gang shall become close enough as friends.)

The love routes and problem solving can be decided upon later. Maybe I can put it as the next installment for the series. **But first I need to finish this.**

That's about it for genuine excuses and explaining what I have planned. Now, the other thing. _I might need some help._

It would be great if people would mention their favourite call log or chatroom of the day in the comments. **Except for the V and Unknown routes, the rest is fair game. **This is simply because their route insists in a whole another timeline.

_Is it cheating?_ Maybe. But I think that would help me narrow things down to find and write and help you all enjoy as well.

Win win.

For now let's only discuss only the **common routes** (I.e. upto day 4) it will definitely not be just 4 days for our dear Mari but let's work with this.

I'll give you an example:

**Deep: 3: love rec of rfa** (so it'll be the 3rd day chat of deep story common route.)

_Feel free to discuss your favourites and ships_. This is anyways fan service for me and of course, if you support and pitch in, it can fan service for you all as well!

Let us all have fun and dive into these mysterious messages with our boys/men and lady.

Thank you for reading so far and supporting me. Take care!


End file.
